Heart of the Battousai
by PeechTao
Summary: Kenshin is just starting out on the road of a Rouroni. What odd characters does he meet? He battles his past and some new enemies like the Oniwaban to solve the puzzle of a mysterious girl. LAST CHAP UP!
1. Purpose of Life is a Life of Purpose

Heart of the Aoshi Battousai

_**The purpose of life is a life of purpose.**_

Chapter 1 -Of Kenshin and the Battousai-

Hitokiro Battousai, literally meaning people cutter and devoted to the art of sword. I guess the last part of that may still be true. Ever since the end of the revolution I've become a rouroni. A wandering samurai with no real ties to my treacherous past. I have never been able to forget it fully. The title of Battousai ticks away at the back of my mind, threatening to one day release the terrible creature I once was. That blood thirsty warrior that killed for pleasure before the peaceful days of the Meiji Era came about. I remember him all too well. His yellow, lifeless eyes, his deep dark heart, and his loathing of the world. Such an angry man that was never pleased with life, that he was. It was if this life wasn't good enough for him so in taking the happiness of others he was somehow trying to feel better. The thought of killing so that the loved one's of the deseased would rot in agony was soothing to him. That thought sends chills down my spine, or maybe it is merely the cold weather of the mountains. The snow is up to my knees after all.

I sigh, trying to stop remembering those days. I've started out anew with a different path in life. Whereas most people would have killed themselves, I have not. I realize that the only way to repay all the wrong I've done was to use my sword to defend. I have taken a vow: to never kill again. Instead of my former sword I now wield a reverse-blade sword. One side however is still sharp though I never plan to use it other than for chopping vegetables for my meal. I do find myself tempted to kill but I do my best to resist it.

The wind is blowing harder and I draw my komodo closer around myself. Drifting with the wind is the faint smell of roasting food. My stomach rumbles. I haven't eaten more than a rice ball in the last three days. Maybe the family wouldn't mind putting up with a wandering man for at least a night.

I trudge onward. My sandaled feet became num at least two hours ago but now I don't feel them any longer. I know I should stop and make a fire to warm myself by, but the smell of that food spurs me onward. Finely I come across smoke rising in the trees. It is snowing again by now. The house is a small log one surrounded by large pines on each side. The smoke was fuming from a grand stone chimney that could be seen poking out slightly on the home's left end. I hadn't come within a hundred feet when a figure appeared on the porch. It was a tall man, perhaps twenty or so. He was well built also.

"Are you Dr. Hiryama?" he called to me.

I contemplated saying yes if that would get me out of the cold. Still, I wouldn't make a good first impression lying. "No. I am a wanderer, that I am."

He gave a reluctant nod, obviously his first intent would be to go back inside and leave me there to go hungry but he reconsidered. "A wanderer, huh?" He sighed, his shoulders slouching forward. "Well, all right. If you are hungry we have some food on. It's not much but you look as if you've seen worse."

I thanked him heartedly for his generosity and met him on the porch.

* * *

hey, this is a multi directional book, so it has it's chaos and valleys so to speak. Hope you like it! please review! 


	2. What had Happened to Yermai

Here's the new chap!

Heart of the Aoshi Battousai

Chapter 2 -What had Happened to Yermai-

"Dust yourself off here. I'll be right back."

I nodded, removing my sandals and patting the icy snow out of my red hair and off my legs. He returned with a blanket which he put over my shoulders then led me inside. An elder man was at the chimney, stirring a large pot while two young girls scantily four years of age watched him. Anotheryounger womanwas setting a table which four more strong men sat at. I greeted each.

"Come over here, youngen, so I can see you better." the older man said. I walked over. He studied me for a few seconds. "Yup! Just as I thought." He gave a nod and ran his spoon through the soup. I wondered what he meant and felt somewhat awkward just standing there in the middle of the room.

"Just as I thought." he repeated. "Frost bitten! Looks like the snow's gotten the better part of you, boy. Now, sit yourself next to Kya and Mya and warm up before your limbs freeze off!"

I smiled. I didn't know the girls he spoke of but it was obviously the twin girls that sat next to the older man. I did as he instructed. The two were careful to try and hide that they stared at me. I didn't mind at all. I was used to being stared at. I looked down to one and smiled widely, she did so back.

The fire light danced along the walls of the cabin. I always loved the soft gleam it sent cascading over things but in my former life there weren't all that many people who I would tell that to. I hear a crunching outside such as more footsteps in the snow by the door. One man at the table stood and hurried to the door, swinging it open. He thrust his head into the night, searching through the drifts to see if someone could be outside. Disheartened, he came back in.

Dr. Hiryama. I thought of the name but couldn't remember ever hearing it before. It was obviously very important to this family for Hiryama to arrive. But why? Since I had just met the family, I didn't want to intrude on their personal life.

"So, where did you come from?" One of the men, a slightly younger, black-haired one asked.

"From Kyoto." I reply.

He took a moment before answering. "Kyoto? Tough town from what I hear. But the Meiji will take care of that, don't you think?"

"I think the Meiji will take care of many things. I can only hope that Kyoto is on the top of their list. It has seen much unnecessary violence in the past revolution."

The man agreed. The room fell into silence once more until the older gentleman pronounced the soup to be finished. I took a seat between one little girl and theyounger woman as the warm broth was passed around. I tried to take as much as they. I was starving but still had enough control to remain polite. The warmth and taste was an unspeakable relief after being starved for so long.

"So, youngen, how long have you been wondering?" the elder asked, trying to ease an obviously tense mood at the table.

"About five weeks, sir." I answered.

"And what's your name?"

I had to swallow a mouthful soup before answering. "Himura. Kenshin Himura."

"Well, Mr. Himura, you are the first person to ever truly approve of grandpa's cooking!" the man that had come out to meet me exclaimed.

I put down another mouthful. "Oh, yes, I like it very much, thank you!"

"It only takes someone half starved to like it!" He laughed a little. "I thought we'd need to find someone already dead!"

The other men joined in a laugh.

The grandfather crossed his arms. "If you don't like it I'm sure Mr. Himura would love to have seconds!"

Inside I was smiling. It was true, I could have thirds or fourths but it wouldn't be right. It was then a dull moaning came down from the stairs beside us. One man sighed, stood, and looked out the snow-clouded windows.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir," I start out slowly, "but is someone in need of a doctor?"

The grandfather said yes. The men's brother was upstairs trying to rest. They were wood workers who cut down trees for the locals and sometimes carved things. During one of the outings to remove a large, dying pine the way it would fall was miscalculated. It landed on top of the worker and for two days now they have waited for the doctor to make it through the storm to the home. It was too risky bringing the brother- Yermai Sytorgo- out in the terrible weather. So far they hadn't seen a trace of Doctor Hiryama.

"I am very sorry to hear that, that I am. I am also sorry that I can not help him."

As heavy snow fell from a nearby pine, the one brother, Tyamei, lunged out the door, expecting the doctor once more. To his grief there was no one.

It pained me to see such a wonderful family waiting so long with an injured brother. Truly I was surprised Yermai survived this long as serious as they described his wounds, but it was obvious these people were no weaklings. In his youth, I think the grandfather would have even given me trouble!

True to the way young girls are, the twins tried brightening the mood. "Do you want to see my dolly?" one ask, echoed by the other.

I nod with a grin. "Sure, why not?"

I allow them to pull me towards a chest in the corner where they retrieve their self-made dolls from.

"Mines name is Mya." one said while the other pronounced her doll to be Kya.

Named after themselves, I guessed. I smile though, they seemed to like that as they put on a little doll show. Even though I'm watching the twins, I am still very vigilant of those around me. The young woman cleans the table and washes the dishes, the men go upstairs some say they are sleeping others tend to Yermai. The grandfather goes to the fire and sits in a chair beside it.

"Come you two." The young woman said. It was the first time I remember hearing her voice. It was sweet and gentle, yet not without its own hidden toughness.

The twins moaned, running off various amounts of minutes they might stay up longer, but each request was denied. I stand and go over to the grandfather.

"Thank you for your generosity, kind sir." I say, "I do not want to burden your family with my presence any longer."

The man rocked back and forth in the chair, starring deeply as the sizzling embers. When he didn't reply I turned to go out the door.

"Himura." he said quietly. I turned back. "Have you ever wondered how we make fire?"

The question is an odd one, and I had an odd answer. "Yes, on nights when it is cold."

"It's such a peculiar thing. The way it flickers, burns, looks, its as if it shouldn't exist but it does. It has a purpose. To warm things and burn others." Now he was looking at me. "There is a purpose you happened upon us, Mr. Himura. And in all good faith, I couldn't let you go out and freeze to death in this wretched storm. Once it passes, you may go."

I was very pleased to hear this.

"Kenshin."

I looked at the young woman that spoke my name.

"We don't have much room, so I hope you won't mind sleeping out here tonight." I didn't mind. She spread a mat over the floor for me and gave me another blanket. Within an hour the grandfather was too in bed and I was on my own in the room. I removed my komodo, leaving my white pants. The sword I carry is placed above my head in arm's reach. Only after this is done do I fall asleep myself.

* * *

Hey, don't forget to review now!

Next time -Miss Ogawa and Shorinji-Ryu-

hits so far -26-


	3. Miss Ogawa and Shorinji Ryu

Chapter 3 -Miss Ogawa and Shorinji-Ryu-

The morning was just dawning. The storm had broke and the low rays of the sun were just beginning to brush the windows. I stretched out my arms, feeling half-heartedly for the reassuring leather casing of my reverse-blade sword. I didn't find it. Even though I trust these people, I can't help but find myself concerned when I don't see my sword anywhere. I stand and survey the room. One set of shoes aren't by the door. I look out the windows but it's of no use since the snow has covered them. I decide to go out. A freshly shoveled path had been dug on the porch. My sandals are sitting in plain view. I put them on and stand on the porch. Finely I spot my missing blade. The quiet young woman is wielding it. Her movements are slow, controlled. She makes various different samurai poses, her body flowing through the movements so fluidly it is more of a dance. I know the technique, but have never seen it used with a sword before. It is called Shorinji-Ryu, usually used in karate as a fluid movement but instead of with a sword, one's hands are used. I'm surprised she knows it, let alone is extremely well trained in it.

Seeing me, she stops suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't ask. It's just this sword fascinates me. I had to see it for myself."

I only grin. I walk down the stairs to meet her on the snow covered lawn (weren't there five stairs last night, not two?) the thought is in the back of my head and so I ignore it. "I don't mind that you borrowed it. I was just a little worried Mya or Kya got a hold of it, that I was." I took a few unwary steps onto the lawn and fell hip deep in snow! "Oro!" I exclaim embarrassedly.

She giggles. "I meant to warn you. We get very heavy snow in the winter time."

I try picking my self up, but the powder crumbles around me. I'm stuck fast! Noticing my plight she walks over and tries to help me up, only to find herself hip deep as well. We share a smile. "So your name is?" I ask lightly.

"Sayuri Ogawa." she says.

"Ogawa? Aren't you related to the others?"

She shook her head, pulling herself out of the snow and sitting on the steps. "My parents lived in Kyoto. During the revolution they sent me here for safety. Mr. Goko, that is the twins grandfather, was a friend of the family."

I join her. "Was that Shorinji-Ryu your were practicing?"

She nodded. "I had to find some way of protecting myself while in Kyoto. It relaxes me." She gave me back the sword. "Aren't they banned now?" she asked, referring to the blade.

"My sword isn't dangerous." I smile wide. "At most it's the equivalent of using a big stick!"

"I noticed the blade was on backwards." She looked into my lavender eyes. "I thought it might be by mistake but you don't seem like someone who would wield a true kantana-style sword."

If only she knew what I used to be like! "I call this style a Sakabatou." I decide to change the subject. "Are you planning to stay here all of your life?"

Sayuri differed. "I may become a rouroni but we'll see about that as I grow older."

"How much older, if I may ask."

"Oh I don't know. A week?" My expression says the surprise. She blushed slightly, looking down. "Honestly I had planned to leave only days ago but this storm slowed me down. Then after Yermai was hurt I couldn't leave not knowing what happened to him." Ogawa sat her head on her hands and looked out over the snow-scape .

I couldn't blame her for staying. Though she said very little, I know Sayuri meant very much to her foster family. We sit together in silence, looking out over the frosty world before us. The light cascades through the tree branches, glistening on the forest bed only partially. The treacherous weather has lifted. This being so I decide to head out once more, figuring my intentions were clear enough. Sayuri doesn't try to stop me. I am walking with caution this time so as to stay above the snow and not fall hip deep and embarrass myself. I glance back only once to find that Sayuri is actually quite amused at the sight of me. I can't imagine why. I can see myself walking away from her snow from the trees dropping slightly. It would look like a more powerful departure rather than comical one. I don't care much. I'm nearing the tree line that leads to the path I was taking last night. As I reach it, a loud shout appears around me. I look down the path to see a man leaning out the window of a carriage drawn by two sturdy horses.

"You there! You get yourself a shirt before you turn blue!"

I wonder if he actually means me. Of course I left the home with my komodo on. As I am thinking this I reach up to my chest to feel the fabric of my gi, the fabric that was subsequently absent! "ORO!" I exclaim. This was much, much too embarrassing! No wonder Sayuri was amused. I suddenly think of that scene with me leaving once again. This time with my shirt in obvious absence. I can't help but smile. It would be something funny to see. Some mighty swordsman I was! I sigh deeply, returning to Miss Ogawa's side. This time her focus was no longer on myself, but the man in the carriage.

"There he is!" she shouted, "Dr. Hiryama, he made it!"

I turned to see the man pull into the yard. He hops out and trudges through the snow to the porch. "Hello, Miss Ogawa. How is the patient?"

"Alive, remarkably. You must get to him." she pulled him inside, leaving myself to trail behind them. At least I can leave with these people happy. I retrieve my komodo, pulling it on. I look toward the stairs as a rumble of footsteps come down. Sayuri races up to me, hugs my neck, and kisses me! My eyes are wide with surprise.

"Thank you so much, Kenshin!" she exclaims. "The doctor said the only way he found this place was by following a young man with red hair. If it wasn't for you, Yermai would have been dead!"

I couldn't believe this strange turn of events. I think back to the night before. Mr. Goko knew there was a reason for my presence, maybe he was right about it? Whatever the reason may be, Yermai was said to recover.

With the entire family feeling they owed me something for my chance leading of Hiryama, I was (commanded really) to stay another day and celebrate with them.

On the day of my departure each member of the house (except Sayuri, for what reason I can't help to guess) is on the porch, saying their goodbyes. Yermai steps forward, shakily but upright, and hands me a small package. I open it in front of them to find a pink-violet colored komodo. It was densely woven out of cotton though very light weight. He said it would keep me warm in the coldest of nights. I slip it over my old one and give the family a final wave, stepping down the stairs. Weren't there five stairs? I realize this fact all to late. In a quick trip I fall face flat in the icy snow. So much for dramatic exits!

* * *

that's all for now please review though! 

Next time: The Followers

Hits to date: 101


	4. The Follower

Chapter 4 -The Follower-

I make good time down the path leading towards the nearest city. Though throughout my journey I can't help getting away from the feeling I'm being followed. I've looked back at least twenty times now. Each time is no different then the last, no one's there. Why then do I insist on checking? Who knows? I just do.

This time I am sure someone is behind me. I drown out all other sounds as I focus on the faint crunching of snow under small boots. I continue forward, picking up my pace a little. My plan is to disappear into the trees and come up behind the person, sword drawn and ready. This I do. To my utter shock I am face to face with a young woman! My sword is only inches away from the tip of her nose. "Sayuri!"

"Kenshin!"

We stand like that for a few moments as I try to sort out the thoughts racing in my head. Finely, to her relief, I lower my blade. "It is very dangerous where I'm going, that it is. You should head back home, Miss Ogawa."

She sighed, leaning against a tree. "Kenshin Himura, I have been following you for the past ten miles, there is no way I am heading all the way back. I am very surprised you even suggested that."

Now that she puts it in that light, I feel silly for asking. Then again with my former reputation, there are a lot of angry people that would love to kill me. I could not let Miss Ogawa get caught up in that mess. Even though I explain this to her, she is relentless in her stand to stay with me.

"It's strange. You are heading in the exact same direction my father did at the end of the revolution. Maybe if I follow you, you will lead me to him." It sounds like a logical decision. Knowing I won't win the conversation, I agree to her tagging along. We are very close to a city by now. It's a good thing. I'm starving! My stomach rumbles loudly, breaking the silence between myself and Sayuri. "Well it is getting kind of late."

She only smiles. Finely we reach the town. To my utter surprise and shock, no one is there. It is a completely deserted snow scape. Ogawa looks around, venturing into the empty streets.

"I don't understand, this place is usually full of people."

I don't respond. Something is nagging be in the back of my head. This wasn't right, everything seemed to have been set up for an . . . I draw my sword just in time to intercept the harsh metal of another blade. His was no reverse-blade though. His intent was to see my lifeless body before him.

I hear a half muttered scream from Miss Ogawa as she is grabbed from behind and yanked from my sight. "Sayuri!" I cry helplessly entangled with the man before me. I turn back to him.

"So," he says, seeming completely cordial about the entire matter, "The manslayer has left Kyoto. I can't say I'm surprised."

I stand with my sword ready. "I do not want a fight with you, stranger, but if I must, I must. Return Sayuri to me and I will not harm you."

"I've got news for you, manslayer. Leave Sayuri to me. I've seen what you do to women, women like Tomeo lets say."

My anger flares. How dare he speak of the woman I had loved in that way? The evil creature that hated the world is threatening to emerge and kill this person. I try my best to not let him. "If you wish to have a grave early, feel free to take your best shot at me." I spat.

He seems almost pleased at my decision. He rushes forward, in a moment I can tell what attack he'll use. He readies his sword. What? It's a size between a dagger and a normal kantana. I didn't expect this and he neatly slices a red strip across my right arm. I block the pain out the same way I blocked out unnecessary sounds while Ogawa followed me. I strike back. He goes underneath and rips upward, catching part of my face in the process.

"Come on mighty Battousai! Can't you defeat a weakling like me! Turn your sword around and kill me!"

My evil soul is crying out to kill this man in a single stroke, but I resist. I can't let the Battousai win. It is a tougher internal battle than the one I am fighting with this stranger. And in that, no one can help me. He backs me into a former stable. There we fight, giving it our all. Sparks fly as our swords cross again. I can't back down, the life of Sayuri may be in the balance! I fight harder and harder but this stranger seems forever one step ahead. Unexpectedly his jacket whips off and I find it entangled around my neck. I try my best to pry free, only gaining my self another deep wound across my chest. ?He lifts me into the air so my feet can no longer find purchase on the floor. I gasp for breath as I can sense the Battousai coming closer and closer to the surface. With a shout from the utmost depths of my bloodthirsty soul arises a knew strength. I feel my blood running down my arms and that fuels me even more. The jacket is wrenched off of my neck. I lunge to the opposite side of the room and look over my shoulder. Hitokiro Battousai has emerged. My heart is full of rage and my eyes have turned a menacing yellow.

The stranger seems pleased. "Perfect! Now, SLAY ME!"

In this form I am perfectly willing to comply. I launch forward with superhuman quickness. I land the sharp edge of my sword across his leg and he stumbles. I flip backwards and launch forward again, this time our swords met. That is when he suddenly draws a dagger and stabs it deep into my arm. Ignoring the pain still I strike him in the face with the butt of my Sakabatou. I flip again and come at him from a different angle. This would be the killing blow.

"Kenshin!" I hear the name so loud and clear, yet I'm wondering for a moment who the voice is calling. My face crumbles as the Battousai once again recedes to the emptiest parts in my consciousness. I hear my name called once again. I turn toward the door way and see Sayuri standing there, unaware some one is coming up behind her, readying to slaughter her.

"Sayuri, look out!" To my astonishment, not only am I yelling the warning, but the stranger behind me. The stranger leaps forward and yanks Ogawa out of the way. In the same motion he brings his saber around and slices her attacker in half. "Baka!" He yells at the lifeless body. "I told you not to harm her! Your lucky your death was quick!" The stranger inspects Sayuri with strange care. Her left eye has been cut and he curses loudly because of it.

Ogawa yanks herself away from him. "Who are you?"

He straitens, obviously feeling foolish for reacting the way he had. "Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori." He turned toward me, pointing his kodachi at me. "You'll be hearing much more from me, Hitokiro. I promise that!" With that warning he was gone.

I sigh then give off an involuntary hiss. Finely the pain of my injuries is setting in. I turn passively toward Miss Ogawa. She gasps at the sight of me. I wouldn't blame her. I can see myself now, standing there, shoulders slouched, half ready to pounce again should Aoshi return unexpectedly.

My Komodo, for obvious reasons, is in shreds. it's a good thing I got a knew one from Yermai. This is my last thought as I pass out on the floor.

:-:-:

all for now, please remember to review, that way, if you hate it, I can delete it without further embarrassment to myself :):)

next time: Explaining Tomeo to Sayuri

hits to date: 194


	5. Explaing Tomeo to Sayuri

Chapter 5 -Explaining Tomeo to Sayuri-

A vast amount of time has gone by from what I can gather. My wounds have been treated and bandaged, my blue komodo is no where in sight, and I'm tucked snugly in a bed. Sayuri's doing, no doubt. I sit up and survey the room. It is warmly furnished and well kept for a place that was supposed to be deserted. I decide to look for Miss Ogawa.

Standing has its own difficulties though. I didn't realize at the time, but Aoshi's first strike also cut into my leg. I sigh deeply. It's just one more thing to have to deal with. I limp across the room and slide the door open. Sayuri is inside. She is sitting on the floor, attempting to mend my komodo. Obviously she isn't having any luck in doing this. Oh well. I always have the pink one her foster family gave to me. ?She looks up, quite surprised to see me standing in the doorway.

"Kenshin, what are you doing out of bed?" she asks, standing.

"Trying to keep limber, that I am." I respond as she slips one of her arms under mine to help me back to bed. "I should really get some exercise. I am feeling much better."

She shakes her head profusely at my remark. "You may be a mighty warrior, but when I put my foot down, it's final!" I am shocked at her powerful voice. Usually she is very soft spoken. "Now you get into bed while I take care of the reverse blade sword."

I look at her as I crawl under the covers very gently so as to not rub my wounds the wrong way. "What is wrong with the sword?"

"Bloody maybe?" She replied sarcastically but with a smile. "You and Aoshi really went at it."

"Did we?"

"Don't you remember?"

I can't help to shrug. "A little. I probably don't want to know." I rest my head on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. A large hole stretched across the roof for about a meter and a half in a circular pattern.

Miss Ogawa followed my gaze. "Oh that." she said finding the hole. "That's where Aoshi and three others dropped through the ceiling about three hours ago." Sayuri stood and poured water into a small ceramic cup which she handed to me.

I asked her if that was the fight I had been injured in. It wasn't. It so happens that the mystery fighter had dropped in on us about four or five more times now. Each time Sayuri moved me to a new location after fending them off. Aoshi took particularly good care to try killing myself, but not even harming a hair on Ogawa's head.

"I'm thinking he somehow knows me." she ended. "And you." Sayuri sits down beside my mat. "Kenshin, who was Tomoe?"

I turn away from her with the question. "There was a man who crossed my path some years ago. I killed him the way I had killed so many others. Tomoe was his fiancé. She came to seek revenge on me. In the process we fell in love. " I sigh deeply. "She was a spy that was sent to kill me. Instead she died protecting me."

"I see." She looked down, obviously distressed. I am sure she was second guessing coming on this journey with me. She stands and goes to a window. Looking out of it with dull eyes she tells me of how deserted the town is. No food, no life, not even a single grave as far as she could see. It was as if the entire population had never been there in the first place. In many ways it was chilling. "As soon as I deem you fit," she flashes me a grin, "Then we will be on our way. "

I knew the reason behind the look, she wanted to make it perfectly clear that I wasn't going to get up and on my way at that moment. I give her a light smile in reply and consent to a little rest. I kept half of my mind awake and aware, ready to spring into action should the need be.

:-:-:

Hey! Remember to review now, k?

Hits to date: 200

Next chapter:Celebration in Ping Taun


	6. Celebration in Ping Taun

Hey, doc manager still not working to upload stuff, but I've sort of found a back door per say. so, much awaited 6th chapter is up now!

(special note: if you ever notice a question mark just floating for no reason between sentences, it is because the true version of this book is adorned with pictures. when the file is transfered over, those pictures appear as question marks.)

**Chapter 6 -Celebration in Ping Taun-**

The outfit was strange to say the least but the townspeople had insisted on Ogawa participating in their independence festival. A great family of crime The Shubangotanas had been run out of the town by the Meiji government not long before, and this act was cause for much celebration indeed, that it was!

Upon leaving the Sibanya, we entered the warmer, flowering parts of Otsu. Sayuri and I had meant to replenish our scant food supply in the town of Ping Taun when news of the celebration reached Ms. Ogawa's ears. We couldn't help remaining not apart of it. She stood in the midst of avast parade as I watched. She is a bright young girl, that she is. I watch her play the part of a brilliantly and awkwardly dressed princess. She waves radiantly to the towns people that have gathered for the event.

As far as the mysterious swordsman Aoshi, I have all but forgotten him. It has been a month since the day we were ambushed by him and as of yet we have not again seen him. I still keep my guard up now. The way he acted, I doubt it will be the last time we encounter him.

I turn my attention back to the parade as small children dressed as a long dragon dance by. One young boy trips, causing a chain reaction to the rest of the dragon's parts. Sayuri notices the many weeping eyes and helps them to cheer up. Such a sweet young lady. I hate having to leave her like this, but my life is a dangerous one, and she can no longer be caught up in it. The sight of her stooping to help those children presses in my mind as I walk into the throng of people the fair has gathered together. I have not chosen which city I will next be visiting, but for a wanderer that is of little concern.

My wooden sandals click slightly as they hit the wood of the bridge leading east. I look over my shoulder to the fair once more. "Good bye, Ms. Ogawa. Good luck in your search for purpose." With that, I take up my small bag and head into the rice fields. My steps were light but I was in no hurry. I stopped suddenly. Turning I saw him, his kodachi drawn and ready. "How long will this last, Shinomori? What do you want of me?"

The wind picked up slightly, brushing his black hair away from his dark eyes. "You're leaving her." he replies, ignoring my statement completely.

"She needs no part of my past. And I do not wish to endanger her any longer with it. Whatever feud you hold against me . . ."

"For once you are right." he interrupts. "She needs no part of that demon Battousai within your heart. If you come near her again, I will have no problem in killing you. Understand?" His voice is harsh with anger yet he keeps his emotions in check. From our previous encounter I know any future battle between us would be full of difficulties and painful recoveries.

"Why, Aoshi, why is Ms. Ogawa so important to you?"

His eyes closed for a moment as if reliving horrid memories. He sheathed his kodachi and turned to go back into the town. "I knew her mother. As leader of the Oniwaban group, it is my duty to unsure her safety." He began to walk. "Goodbye, Kenshin."

"And Mr. Goko, Yermai?" I press.

According to him they were also a part of the Oniwaban group. This wasn't a surprise.

I watched him depart into the distance. Just as he reached the city he was joined by four men. Together they headed into the crowded streets. Feeling reassured that Sayuri will be safe with Aoshi, I turn back to continue my journey. I hadn't taken a step before a horrid explosion knocked me to my hands and knees. Wrenching my eyes up to Ping Taun I find it engulfed in flames. I scream Sayuri's name but my voice is drowned out among the sounds of more smaller explosions. My legs pump harder than ever before to reach the devastated city. Getting closer I see the extent of the devastation. Homes were blown to pieces, the entire city was cast in a cloud of eerie silence. In a beat I realized no one must have survived. I leapt through a wall of flames to get into the town square. Lying there, stretched across the ground in a newly formed ditch, was the once colorful dragon that had danced before my eyes just minutes before. Its ten small children lie with in an indescribable mass hidden beneath dirt and flames.

My eyes shed tears I can not hold back. Spying a slightly familiar form, I go to it. Not Sayuri, but one of the Oniwaban group members that had just met up with Aoshi. I turn his body over, starring into his white, demon mask.

"The Shubangotanas," he breathed, sitting up slowly, "they rigged the entire city."

My anger flares but I keep it locked in my head as together we search for others. Aoshi is close by, hidden under a large beam that had once supported a neighboring home. It takes the effort of Aoshi, myself, and the masked man to remove it.

"Hannya," Aoshi says to the man with me, "Sayuri . . ."

"I'll find her, Leader." he replies.

Aoshi stands unsteadily. "Battousai, I don't like having to do this but, please, help us now."

I nod. Even had he not asked I would have found some way of aiding him.

He gave a pleased expression, now holding an arm over his battered chest. I begin to notice blood accumulating on his shirt. "Find Sayuri, you must bring her back to . . ." With an exhausted exhale, he fell into Hannya's arms.

"Leader!" Hannya exclaimed worriedly.

The sound of breaking would alerts my senses. "Look out!" I push the two out of the way as the home crumbles in the spot we had been standing in. The fire licks at my sandaled feet as I back away from the burning straw roof that has fallen around us. Hannya took his fallen leader up on one shoulder and desperately searched for an escape route. The large dwelling on the opposite side of us was now coming down. Our eyes are wide as we stand helplessly in its path.

A strong arm grabs me around my waist and holds me close as searing heat engulfs my body. I am protected though. Smoke fills my lungs and my eyes begin to tear. I am suddenly released and hit the ground hard on my bottom. Looking up I find myself surrounded by Oniwaban group members. Each was distinguished by the deep blue and purple Gi they wore. I open my mouth to speak but one of them shouts me down.

"Where is the girl?" One asks Hannya.

"I don't know." he replies.

Something ticks at the back of my mind, as if a small voice telling me to look up. I do so rather inadvertently. There, on the crumbling and burning roof of a restaurant was the form of Sayuri. The poor girl surrounded by walls of flames that blasted forth as an explosion set off behind her. The odd costume she wore was already burning under the blaze's intense fury. She yelled my name, causing my heart to ache terribly for her sorrowful plight. Using the amazing speed given to me by the study in the Hiten Mitsurugi style, I bound up the building towards her. The intense blaze blocks me from reaching the beam she is standing on. I go to the opposite beam. Luckily enough I hadn't put my full weight upon it, for the supporter crumbled and dropped to the floor many meters below. I found purchase on another. I walked out until weare a meter across from each other. Though the heat burned like a thousand devils I stretched out my hand for her to take hold of. She reached out as her beam was falling. I grabbed hold of her and swung her to my chest, holding her tighter than ever so she could not fall. The moment didn't last for I was pushing us onward through the smoke and flames to get out of our vulnerable position. My feet slipped, sending us crashing against the long wood plank. There below us, like an imposing figure of death was a barrel of gun powder. It hadn't yet exploded, but that wouldn't be too long of a wait for considering the fire was already crawling up its sides. With a shock that ran like chilled water up my spine, I realized I couldn't get us out fast enough.

Hannya appears in front of me, steadied carefully on the supporter, he takes Miss Ogawa from me and passes her down to another Oniwaban member. His covered face stairs back at me, ready to help. Our fingertips meet, then the bomb explodes. The flames consuming me are the last things I see as I slip from my perch and hit my head against the floor below.

* * *

Oh, how exciting isn't it!

next chapter :Recovery in the Cave

hits to date: 400


	7. Recovery in the Cave

Chapter 7 -Recovery in the Cave-

Never did I expect to wake up in a place other than the afterlife, but nonetheless I have. Beside me is the distressed Aoshi, looking particularly bad. I am unsure where I am, or how this damp, dimly lit cave has come to be my surroundings. I sit up slightly, finding my head is hurting profusely. Reaching up I feel the large knob on it. Probably happened when I fell. I look around, seeing the shortest of the Oniwaban, Beshimi he says is his name, coming over to check on Aoshi. I hear the story from him:

After I fell through the ceiling the group was inclined to leave me to my fate had Hannya not fallen also. Thankfully, Miss Ogawa pleaded my case and convinced the men to retrieve myself. I'll be thanking her for that latter. The group, heading to Edo Castle, had to stay a night in the cave I was now at. Aoshi had remained strong through most of the trip but soon could no longer hold his healthy outer bearing and collapsed into Shikijou (A strong man with long reddish hair). Forced to stop, they had checked him over to find a deep infection had set into the wounds created by the beam that had fallen on him. It is a sad thing, that it is. Aoshi is such a strong, independent man. I could understand how he could be ailing and want to hide it so as to look strong for his company's sake.

Through the cave entrance appears Sayuri. "Why, good morning Kenshin." she says, a little surprised. Then, smiling, "It's good to see the Oniwaban haven't killed you while I was gone."

Behind her and to the left a meditating Shikijou now opened one eye to look at her. It seems that was apparently a plan of theirs. Beshimi, on the other hand, tried to make peace. "Now why would we do a thing like that? You know how much we invite Battousai's into the group. Gives us a sort of, hominess we miss from the Revolution."

Sayuri shot him a glance that made the man cower away some. In certain ways it reminded me of someone, who I couldn't tell right off. She sat beside me, her legs curled under her chin. It is now I realize she is dressed in the robes of an Oniwaban. What had I missed? "Has something happened to your clothes, Miss Ogawa?"

She looked down, the outfit obviously didn't fit. Her shoulders were almost bare and she continually had to right them, her sleeves hung far off her arms, and the pants, though not meant to, gave the appearance of komodo pants. Her reply started with a shrug, "The clothes I had were all burned. I stole these from Hannya." She nodded at the man leaning against the rock face to the side of us. He was watching his leader steadily, at least from what I thought for his eyes were well covered beneath his white mask. Why exactly he wore it, I was unsure, but looking around at the dilapidated appearance and many ghastly scares around me I believe it has something to do with a wicked appearance.

"So," he says, now apparently looking at me, "since the manslayer is awake that means we can kick him out, doesn't it?" Once saying this, Beshimi starred at me, then at Sayuri, looking for a response. She gave Hannya one alright. She threw her shoe right at his head. Dumfounded for a moment, Hannya quickly gained his wits and protested. "Hey, I didn't mean it! I just don't want the mercenaries after him coming to get us!"

She stood up, yelling back. "Oh and some stray people would be too much to handle for the amazing Oniwaban group, huh!"

"I didn't say that either, you have to start listening for real, little missy!" The only thing separating them now was the weary body of Aoshi. Relentlessly they shouted overtop of him, ignoring my and Beshimi's attempts to diffuse the situation.

A weak voice reaches my ears. Looking away from them I find Aoshi's eyes fluttering open. He is sweating now and looks to be in some pain. A second after I see him, the two fighting above do. Hannya drops down to his leader's side while Sayuri stands and looks down. He is saying something very low, his eyes never leave Sayuri. Beshimi looks up to me. "Hallucinations." he tells to me but more for everyone, "His illness must be worsening."

"What is he saying?" Ms. Ogawa asks.

"Some sort of verse or rhyme." Hannya replies, then repeats what Shinomori is speaking, "The heart of sword never taken, from the bearer of hardship"

Sayuri held a hand to her neck now, her other arm draped across her midsection as if she was in thought. "Unless the hardship be of cherry blossoms, falling of the hero's heart." she finished the poem without Hannya helping. "I was always told that poem when I was young." She closed her eyes painful-like and walked out. I stood and followed her.

As I left I saw and heard Beshimi looking to his masked comrade. "What's with her?"

Hannya shrugged, turning his attention back to the leader.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! And keep tuning in for the latest chapters! 

Next Chapter: Sayuri and Aoshi's Childhood

Hits to date:476


	8. Sayuri and Aoshi's Childhood

Chapter 7 -Sayuri and Aoshi's Childhood-

I reach Miss Ogawa as she stops by a small lake bank at the cave's entrance. "Are you all right, Miss . . ."

"How did he know that?" she cut me off. She looked across the lake to the setting sun in the distance. In her current state of being I decide my presence would be better spent as a listener. "Every night in Kyoto my father came in. He was a strong man that the Revolution hadn't brought into the war yet. He was still mine. He tucked me into bed and read me stories about samurai and great warriors and huge dragons. I loved his stories, Kenshin. My mother always thought he shouldn't put those ideas into my head, about running off and becoming a samurai. My brother and I always told her we wouldn't. She'd smile, nod her head, and leave with my father to their separate room. I was only five. My brother was seven years older than me. He'd stay and tuck me in, then kiss my head and say goodnight." She closed her delicate eyes once more. "I always wanted him to say that poem. It was my favorite. Only days after that night the Meiji Revolution finely swept through my front door. " Her tone turns to one of utter spite and malice I had never heard of her before. "My father and brother were taken from me. I never saw them again. When he said that poem it . . ." tears welled in her eyes and I found time for me to comfort her.

I let her head rest on my chest as the tears flowed. "All war is unfortunate, but don't ever think their lives were for nothing. The war is over, and peace has prevailed. Though unwilling, they have ultimately contributed to the peace that is now. We must all be glad in that."

It was sometime after that moment until we finely headed in again. Driven in actually by a torrid rain storm that now fell. As if sign of recovery, Aoshi was now sitting upright, propped against the cave wall. I offer him a smile.

He gave half of it back. "Well, your alive, Battousai. Can't say I'm surprised but I must admit I was hoping otherwise."

"Coming from you I must say that is a compliment. At least you haven't condoned me to death out right!" I reply with humor. Aoshi understands this and his light smile brightens some. Hyottoko, a round fellow that seems built for a sumo wrestler, brings over a cup of hot rice for his leader. For such a large man he is very careful not to hit Aoshi in the wrong places as he spreads another blanket over him.

"From the way you all are acting it seems like I'm a child!" Aoshi complains though his voice cannot rise to a yell. Unable to do much else he accepts the rice and sighs while poking at it with his chopsticks. He takes only a few bites, I notice, and is seeming to regret even that. I decide it has to do with his injuries. Digging into my food, I find a terrible bitter and sour taste in my mouth. What kind of rice was this! No one else seems to much engorged with the meal, that is except for Beshimi. He scoops the food down then dishes himself more and more. All of us look at him.

"I don't know how you do it." Shikijou states, "This stuff couldn't make good fish bate, let alone be edible enough for one of us!"

"More for me!" is all he says, shoveling the food down. Where in his small body he puts it all is a wonder to me.

Thunder and lightning shake and light our small hide away as the storm outside peeks. Inside someplace this sturdy causes me to be unalarmed as to the weather's intensity. The only thing that does worry me is being surrounded by a group that would prefer me dead with only a single voice of reason, Sayuri, who is readying to go to sleep. Tonight I will definitely spend with one eye open. The company is settled down some hour or so later, leaving only myself and the leader awake; from what I know, that is. I wonder slightly to myself if this is the day I learn of everyone's past as Aoshi, who is usually cold and unreachable, suddenly opens up to me. In the scant light of a failing fire, he speaks:

"It was my mother's favorite poem." he explains. "For many years it has been engraved on my heart. She was all that raised me. I was an only child after my sister died of some illness. The Revolution came to me as it had to so many others. I was a teen, young and brazen. Had it set in my foolish mind that I could change the world. I had no idea it would change me instead. So it came down to me being a errand boy for some big name guy in Edo. Slowly I worked my way up in the military ranks until finely, when I was just fifteen, I killed him for his treacheries and led his small army on my own. Oni was his name, so the Oniwaban Group we became." he smiled as if it was his greatest achievement. "So Battousai, what's your excuse?"

"I have no excuse," I say, "I was a manslayer, that I was. But I am that man no longer. He died with the Revolution when my katana was changed to the Sobakasu it is now."

Aoshi's smile touched him again. "You're a hard man to crack, Battousai, I'll give you that." He settled down to rest more. "Try not to let my men kill you tonight. There was an awful ruckus yesterday about it." I know he is trying to scare me, but nonetheless my guard is up. Taking everyone's advice I sleep half aware. Until this subsides and I pass out fully, sprawled along the floor.

* * *

REVIEW!

next chapter: Escaping the Cave

hits to date: 508 (you all rock!)


	9. Escaping the Cave

Thanks for all the awesome feedback everybody! I'm sorry I haven't given any personal e-mails lately for you trusty reviewers. I usually ALWAYS throw out at least some kind of personal note or so for the kindness you've shown, however life has taken a sudden hard twist. My cat just got hit by a car. Farely serious, you see. very tragic. broken jaw at least but now he is no longer fighting to live. Could you imagine NO one had a vet on duty? le sigh. he may be eating through a feeding tube for the next month so, please wish the best of luck!

now, past my sorrows, on with this weeks shorter installment. I will probably post twice this week since it is small. OK?

Chapter9 -Escaping the Cave-

I wake up dazed and disoriented. Why am I wet? Things seem to swirl in front of my eyes as I try to look around. It is now I notice I cannot breathe. My hair is in front of my face, then to my side, my komodo is twisted around. I try to breathe but am choked. I feel my clothing being tugged at. Heavily I sense myself lifted out of a cold area and to some steep place sparsely lighted. I cough what I realize as water out of my tired lungs. Hyottoko is my rescuer. All of us are perched on a small ledge by the very top of the high ceilinged cave. Not inches below me a rising turret of water.

"The lake," Hannya is informing me, "It has flooded into us with the high moon and rain combined." Just our luck too. Aoshi is in no way able to swim on his own. Neither is Sayuri with her heavy clothes. The water is to my ankles now and still rising. Across from me I see a ail-struck Shinomori. My heart aches for him, his condition has worsened since we have spoken. He is standing on his own, trying to squeeze himself between to stalactites. He seems about to pass out, and if that happens no one is close enough to catch him from falling into the cold water.

We know at once we must try to swim out. Hannya is elected to take Miss Sayuri. She wraps her arms around his neck and into the water they dive. Down both go, and we can but hope the best. Beshimi, as small as he is, hitches a ride with Hyottoko. Out they go, leaving Shikijou, Aoshi, and myself.

"Leader," Shikijou says, the water now to his power full thighs. "Can you get to me?"

Aoshi makes no response. His eyes are shut and his chest is barely falling with each breath he takes. Finely the pain seems too great and he falls sideways into the water. Shikijou follows, but the current swallows his precious leader. "No!" he cries, trying desperately to find Aoshi. I dive in. Down, down, down I swim, looking anywhere for the man. I come back empty handed to find Shikijou the same and the water nearly at the cave's roof. Taking one last gulp of air we both go under. I feel the brush of fabric against my hand and I reach for it. Aoshi. I grab him around the waist and pull and swim as hard as I am able. Shikijou appears beside me. His strong muscles swim hard as he pulls me who is holding his leader. We both emerge under a wave that soon crashes over our heads. Shikijou drags us to a tall hill, untouched by the water's fury. My hopes of bring the Oniwabanshu a living leader are dashed as I see the man I had in tow. All the groupsuspect the same as I do.

* * *

like I said short, so maybe, if you are really on the edge of your seat screaming "you can't do this to me!" i'll update in a couple days. or tonight. 

Next Time: Entering and Leaving Edo

hits to date:617


	10. Entering and Leaving Edo

Chapter 9 -Entering and Leaving Edo-

Sayuri and I wake the next day to find ourselves alone. The group has moved on without us, not that it surprises me. We take up our little possessions and do the same. Leaving the lake that has claimed the life of a once-great warrior. I know I must head now to Edo. There, I hope I will be able to talk Miss Ogawa out of following me. Not that I wish her to fair on her own, but I have risked her life enough and she will be safer without me. It surprises me how willing she was to leave my side. Perhaps, she does understand the pressure I am under to remain hidden. Then again, I feel a strange sort of fear in leaving her. I sense she has already a plan in store, some direction, some . . .some purpose. I smile at the thought, for it is more than what I have. How true of a wanderer I am.

I sigh in my mind and set out for a new town, leaving the buildings of Edo, and Miss Ogawa, behind. The fear grips me again, I am almost waiting to here the explosions of Ping Taun. The unearthly screams. The Battousai.

I shake my head to keep him inside. There is no danger in this lovely city. Nothing as grand as the horrors of the Shubangotana. But for some reason unknown to me, I stop and turn back to the city, just to look, I tell myself.

In the distance I can distinguish the towers of Edo Castle and wonder if that is the purpose Miss Ogawa was seeking. Will she join the Oniwaban? It sounded logical, after all she was raised in the home of the group members. She seemed to handle her own when Hannya, Shikijou, and the others were around. Perhaps she will take up where their leader, that poor Aoshi, left off.

It does not matter. I walk onward, resting a hand on my sword.

"Wait! Wait, stranger!"

I turn to the man running toward me and in a peculiar realization see that it is none other then Beshimi. "Why, what is it?"

He stops before me, doubled over to take in deeper breaths. It seems he has run quite a long way, that it has.

"Its . . .its Sayuri!" he exclaims. "She didn't arrive at the castle yesterday when she was supposed to! Have you seen her?"

So my supposition was correct. Sayuri had planned to join the Oniwaban. "No, I haven't seen her since leaving her at the Rose Inn yesterday morning. When was she supposed to go to you?"

"Last night." He says, standing now. "You mean you left her that long ago? Something must have befallen her! Leader said to be wary . . ."

Now I turn to him directly. His face seems to show the surprise I thought it should. "Leader? Is it Aoshi that you are talking about?"

Beshimi becomes firm, his features are stony and cold as he makes to scamper off. "What does it matter to a Battousai? Leave if it is your will, the city can be rid of at least one more killer!"

The comment does little to affect my sudden decision that I indeed can not leave. As it appears Sayuri has her strange ways of interrupting all my plans. I follow Beshimi without being seen through the market streets until he leads me at once to the Inn I had told him of. He speaks with the young woman keeper, who gives him a bit of information before he quickly runs off. Instead of following, this time I speak to the keeper myself. She explains just what she had to the Oniwaban.

Apparently, Sayuri was downstairs eating breakfast when a man taller then myself approached her. She looked surprised and happy to see him and greeted the nameless man with a hug. Very out of character, I thought. She then gathered her belongings as the man paid her bill. The two left in a rickshaw for the center of the city. I smile warmly and thank the keeper for all her information and walk off in the direction of Beshimi once more, but strangely the woman calls me back. Whispering silently in my ear she looks about wildly and rushes inside.

"Shubangotana." she had said. I wonder how it could be connected. The Oniwaban owned Edo's underground clans, or so I thought. Perhaps there was a war going on here that no one could see. But, then why would Miss Ogawa gladly leave with a Shubangotana? After having done such terrible things in Ping Taun?

My answers are better sought not by going about, asking scared citizens who may tip off the said company. Instead I head to the heart of the city, to Edo Castle itself. Secrets are surrounding all forms of this forbidden city and Beshimi's reference to 'Leader' has left some questions in my mind. What I did not expect upon seeing the Castle spires come into view was an entirely alive Aoshi slipping into the back gate.

Completely stunned, I approach him instantly. He is less then pleased at my appearance and directly asks where Miss Ogawa has been taken. I reply that I do not know precisely with who, but she has left with a member of the Shubangotana. To my supreme shock, he seems to accept this.

"I knew he would come for her." Aoshi whispers. He points an undrawn kodachi at my neck. "He followed you! That horrid friend of your former days, Jojio. He professes to be her brother. He must have seen her in that small village and went in search of her."

My eyes narrow. Of course I know Jojio. But Aoshi is wrong on one point. It is not I that belonged in that murderer's kinship, but the Battousai within.

Jojio was a horrid creature. More a manslayer than I could have hoped to become. He was cold and ruthless, wielding two very long swords that killed thousands. There was not a spot he dueled in that he did not contain a quarrel with more than one other.

The question, however, continued to plague me. "Why did she go with him? She knows what the Shubangotana have done."

Aoshi folded his arms. "She loved her brother, she's been looking for him for years. Besides, Jojio probably said nothing of those murderers he is with."

I am still confused slightly. "I know Jojio has no family. What is his motive?'

"He wants me." Aoshi replies. "That is all. He will use her to get me into the open."

Now I lift an eyebrow. "Are you not dead now?"

He remains emotionless. "Hardly."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that! Aoshi is too good to stay dead, you know? Now, my inbox has been empty as far as reviews go. Care to fill her upa bit, aye? 

next chap -Attacking Jojio: The Two Deaths-

hits-to-date: 807


	11. Attacking Jojio: The Two Deaths

This is it! its all over now!

Chapter 11 -Attacking Jojio: The Two Deaths-

We disappear into an underground chamber where I am first un-warmly greeted by Hannya. His head whips instantly from me to his leader who, with a short gesture, keeps the masked warrior silent.

As our plan of attack is formed, I learn that Aoshi is indeed no ghost. After the group noticed his poor state, Shikijou lifted him up and made double time to the Edo Castle, stopping only once or twice at various doctors before he received the best care Edo could offer. Faking his own death was the best way to keep the closely tailing Shubangotanas off guard.

So he was not dead. How it fooled me!

I am still wondering why Sayuri matters so much to him. I doubt it goes as far as a promise to a parent. He seems like family. The similarities between them are impeccable. Same hair, same eyes, same strength . . .then it hits me. As we are crawling, slowly and quietly to the Shubangotana camp on the city outskirts, I hold Aoshi back.

"It's you is it not?" I say.

He looks at me without understanding the twists my mind has followed these hoursnow pastnightfall.

"You are Sayuri's brother."

His eyes blink in mild surprise but he does not refute my statement. He pulls away. "How long did that take you to figure out, Battousai?"

I smile lightly and ready my sword. We move aside a few stray tree limbs to spy silently down on the camp. Sayuri is bound and gagged beside a large fire. Beside her is none other then Jojio.The camp contains at least forty men to our six. I turn to whisper my and Aoshi's findings to the rest of the Oniwaban group, but as it appears, those four have left already. Aoshi's silent direction, no doubt. The leader and I look back to find the ninja's making a path through the camp, slicing throats, throwing darts, and crushing skulls along the way. Not one of their victims could offer a cry in protest. It is stunning how deadly the group is. I am suddenly very thankful to have been on my guard while sleeping in their midst.

As they pass through the camp in a silent destructive wave, Aoshi and I make for Sayuri and Jojio. We step across the bodies, coming closer and closer to the target. Firelight dances in my eyes as the Battousai emerges with excitement. I have not the chance to repel him, he comes so quickly. I drawl my sword, with the blade in position to kill. Aoshi turns to say something to me and finds he is starring into the eyes of the Battousai. In a moments he is fearful and exhilarated at once. The Battousai can defeat Jojio in ways Kenshin could not. He, would be ruthless.

I rise to my feet, now revealed to the menace as nothing more than a cut throat myself.

Jojio only grins with those rotted teeth. "The Battousai himself! This can not get better." He drew his swords and before I move he has thrown a wall of energized wind my way. I flip back once with the force of the wave and brace my hands and feet as I launch toward him. My sword moves to slice his neck, yet he blocks with one sword and sets the other against Sayuri's head.

I am the Battousai. Why should I care about some woman? I drawl back, twist my hands to come from above and strike down. Jojio grimaces. He blocks my blow and stabs forward to destroy Sayuri. He strikes only empty air. He turns to see Hannya running off with Sayuri behind him. Now Aoshi is in her place, ready to fight, kodachi bared.

I have backed a few paces away to gain ground for a faster attack. Aoshi engages his left and I his right as the battle begins again. Jojio doesn't call out to the Shubangotana. Perhaps he understands already the Oniwaban have done their job well enough.

"I was looking for Aoshi Shinomori." Jojio says, hitting the leader in the jaw with one hilt and slicing at me with the other. "What a sad pleasure to have the Battousai fall beside him."

"Do not be so brazen, Jojio." I snap back, my sword moving faster then my mind can think.

Jojio only laughs. "Oh? And why not? When he falls I will lead the Oniwaban and the Shubangotana!" He kicks out with a booted foot and I land on the other side of the campfire. "Stay there were you belong, manslayer." he growls, "This fight concerns Aoshi and I alone. If you choose, you will be next." He looks to Aoshi in a quick move his right blade comes down to rend the leader in half.

Shinomori moves aside swiftly and deflects with his kodachi. Turning, he buries a fist in Jojio's chest, the brings up a knee in the man's face. Jojio recovers instantly, as if completely unfazed. He lunges and Aoshi retreats then slices back to block Jojio's second blade.

I notice something. Aoshi is not fighting with the fury I am used to. He is shying away, to one side or the other, never taking a direct blow.

_He is still recovering _I realize. _The fool!_ _How could he dare to think of overpowering Jojio while at most only half well?_ I know Aoshi will be cut down by my former ally's blade. It is but a matter of time before it happens. Should I interfere? I stick the sharp tip of my sword into the dirt with my hands resting on top of it. I simply watch and wait.

Aoshi turns to avoid one blade and kicks out to knock Jojio back. The attacker side-steps him, grabs his leg and twists. So as not to break his leg, Aoshi allows the force to turn his body. He loses balance and hits the ground, wincing. Jojio doesn't pause. He is on instantly before Aoshi can stand. The leader does not see the sword coming.

"Jojio!" I call the name with a steady purpose. I want him to be distracted. For just that moment.

As I predict, he looks at me, taking his eyes from Aoshi, not following through with the attack. Shinomori rolls to his back, kicking a sword away with him boot. He sits up, simultaneously stabbing in, running Jojio through.

My former ally looks at me through blood read eyes. "My friend, how could you?" The manslayer falls forward slowly and tragically into the fire.

Aoshi stands, sheathing his blade, his chest rising and falling with scattered breaths.

I am beginning to push the Battousai back now, into the recesses of my mind. I rush forward and help him into a seat. I know he is exhausted for he does not shoo me away. Instead he sits back and closes his eyes. The Oniwaban rise from the camp mists, finished of their deed it seems. Sayuri squirms out of Hannya's grip and sits beside Aoshi.

"How could I be so stupid?" she groans, "Brother, Aoshi, forgive me!"

He nodded, lifting his head to stroke her hair.

I smile. At least she will be safe. Finally . . .finally I can return to my wandering. "Goodbye to you, Miss Ogawa." I say to her kindly.

She stands and wraps me in her arms. "It was you who led me to him. Thank you Kenshin."

"You need not thank me, Miss Ogawa." I try to say, but she merely squeezes tighter. I look to the Oniwaban for wome form of aide but they remain totally aloof. It is after a sharp pain that I insist is her fingernails digging into me,I begin steppingaway. It is then I hear a curdling scream. To my surprise, it is Sayuri who has spoken. I feel a monstrous pull, and my body lurches backwards. I reach for my sword and drawl it with the super human speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. I turn to find the smoking, charred face of Jojio.

"Die Battousai!" he screamed raising his blood drenched sword.

I still have not put together what happened to Sayuri and I. My sword is shaking in my hands and I find it difficult to lift and match him.

Aoshi springs forward as he and I thrust our swords in. I know at once Jojio is now dead and a sort of remorse fills my heart. I know I have gone against my vow never to kill, but what choice was left to me? My hand falters and I drop my sword and fall to my side. Lifting my head, I see the Oniwaban, tear-ridden, cradling the body of Sayuri in their arms. I suddenly realize in Jojio's leap, he has run Sayuri and I through.

The pain sets in as my vision fades into blackness.

:-:-:

I wake in mild comfort in the Rose Inn. My injuries are bandaged and my Sakabatou cleaned. I find a letter written by Aoshi himself at my bedside.

_At a point where I found myself happiest, that the lies of my family were exposed and my sister reunited, that Battousai of your heart took it away. Had Jojio's hate for you not been kindled, had you not interfered, perhaps she would have survived. I sill blame you, Manslayer, now and forever. When next we meet, one of us will fall._

I fold the note and place it in my pocket. Rubbing my new bandages I look out over Edo, wondering where I shall dissappear to next, and if the Battousai will follow me there.

* * *

WOW! its all over! tell me what you thought now, be honest! 


End file.
